<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dr rebirth chatfic for gay people by edamilf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649966">dr rebirth chatfic for gay people</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/edamilf/pseuds/edamilf'>edamilf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15 stupid and gay teenagers, Multi, Sex Jokes, Swearing, chatfic, gay people, might add a couple more chapters bcz i love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/edamilf/pseuds/edamilf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>______________________________________________ _ _ _</p><p> <strong>Kasumi Izumo</strong>: SHAKEPSEARE MADE LIKE?? A THIRD OF THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE</p><p> <strong>Narumi Oosone</strong>: HE MADE LIKE 100 WORDS </p><p> <strong>Kazuomi Samejima</strong>: THOSE ARE TWO VERY DIFFERENT STATEMENTS</p><p> <strong>shakes pear</strong>: We literally have to read his plays every year how do you not know this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimori Ayumu/Yodogawa Seishi | Katagiri Zen, Izumo Kasumi/Aisaka Misuzu, Osone Narumi/Itsuki Mikoto, prob adding more later!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ass prison and the birth of big guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!!! heres a little thing that i wanted to try writing bcz im bored and really dont have anything else to do lol</p><p>PLEASE READ!!!</p><p>sometimes characters use TONE INDICATORS (/j, /hj, /lh) <a href="https://forum.playhive.com/uploads/default/original/3X/1/6/165c402b442d6cabbdbd089d92b5d2ea78c96d30.jpeg">click here!!</a> to learn about them!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>Ayumu Fujimori created Untitled Chat.</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Ayumu Fujimori added Seishi Yodogawa, Maiko Kagura, Narumi Osone and 12 others to Untitled Chat.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p><strong>Ayumu Fujimori</strong>: hey guys!! as class rep ms yukizome asked me to create a class group chat to strengthen our bond!! I hope we all have fun and don't get too crazy lol</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Aruma Todoroki changed Ayumu Fujimori’s nickname to get (un)lucky</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p><strong>Narumi Oosone</strong>: ALREADY???</p>
<p><strong>Akira Tsuchiya</strong>: is that a fucking sex joke</p>
<p><strong>Misuzu Aisaka</strong>: I hate it here.</p>
<p><strong>Seishi Yodogawa</strong>: ARUMA you will die by my hands /hj</p>
<p><strong>Aruma Todoroki</strong>: wow ok mr guy cool ur jets /j</p>
<p><strong>Saiji Rokudou</strong>: MR GAY???</p>
<p><strong>Marin Mizuta</strong>: Big Sis predicts this group chat will turn into something awfully endearing!!~ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p>
<p><strong>Maiko Kagura</strong>: WAIT OMG YOU CAN CHANGE NICKNAMES</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Maiko Kagura changed their nickname to freestyle dance teacher</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p><strong>Kasumi Izumo</strong>: This is going to be a disaster</p>
<p><strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: SUSH </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>freestyle dance teacher changed Nico Himuro’s nickname to shakes pear</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p><strong>get (un)lucky</strong>: KJAEHFKSDG</p>
<p><strong>Kego Sakuma</strong>: NO SHIT UP THAT ISNT EVEN FUNNY</p>
<p><strong>Aruma Todoroki</strong>: SHIT UP</p>
<p><strong>Narumi Oosone</strong>: SHIT UP</p>
<p><strong>Kasumi Izumo</strong>: SHITUP</p>
<p><strong>Akira Tsuchiya</strong>: SHITPU</p>
<p><strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: SHIT UP</p>
<p><strong>Kego Sakuma</strong>: STOPPPPPPPP SOME OF YOU ARE MESSING UP WORSE THAN ME</p>
<p><strong>Mikoto itsuki</strong>: shakespear isnt even a fucking poet.</p>
<p><strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: hes not????????</p>
<p><strong>Kazuomi Samejima</strong>: NO?????</p>
<p><strong>Saiji Rokudou</strong>: AJHDFAJDHFJSG</p>
<p><strong>Kasumi Izumo</strong>: SHAKEPSEAR MADE LIKE?? A THIRD OF THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE</p>
<p><strong>Narumi Oosone</strong>: HE MADE LIKE 500 WORDS</p>
<p><strong>Kazuomi Samejima</strong>: THOSE ARE TWO VERY DIFFERENT STATEMENTS</p>
<p><strong>shakes pear</strong>: We literally have to read his plays every year how do you not know this.</p>
<p><strong>Seishi Yodogawa</strong>: KJAHDFJSDFASKJ</p>
<p><strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: FINE</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>freestyle dance teacher changed Saiji Rokudou’s nickname to the fun in funeral</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p><strong>the fun in funeral</strong>: not as bad as i thought id get</p>
<p><strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: UDGFGUHG</p>
<p><strong>Narumi Oosone</strong>: maiko haters in the chat rise up /j</p>
<p><strong>Mikoto Itsuki</strong>: *rises up*</p>
<p><strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: STOPP</p>
<p><strong>get (un)lucky</strong>: dab on the haters</p>
<p><strong>Seishi Yodogawa</strong>: THIS IS AWFUL</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>freestyle dance teacher changed Aruma Todoroki’s nickname to xXbigtiddiedXx</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Misuzu Aisaka</strong>: Getting the unoriginal ones out of the way I see.</p>
<p><strong>xXbigtiddiesXx</strong>: CANT SAY I HATE IT</p>
<p><strong>get (un)lucky</strong>: WHY IS THAT NAME A TRANSFORMICE TRIBE NAME</p>
<p><strong>Kasumi Izumo</strong>: TRANSFORMICE????</p>
<p><strong>Seishi Yodogawa</strong>: ayu you just re opened my third eye</p>
<p><strong>Kego Sakuma</strong>: JASHDFJSDGFG</p>
<p><strong>get (un)lucky</strong>: PLEASE TELL ME IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO PLAYED THAT GAME</p>
<p><strong>Marin Mizuta</strong>: The one with the mice and you have to get the cheese?? and there's shamans and stuff??~ (▰˘◡˘▰)</p>
<p><strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: YES OH MY GOD</p>
<p><strong>Kasumi Izumo</strong>: not to flex on you fucks but i was loaded in that game</p>
<p><strong>Kazuomi Samejima</strong>: that shits just furry wizard 101</p>
<p><strong>Kego Sakuma</strong>: AKJHFKSDHGFJADFGF??DFG</p>
<p><strong>Narumi Oosone</strong>: NO?????? BUT GOOD TRY?????</p>
<p><strong>Akira Tsuchiya</strong>: NONON HES NOT WRONG LET HIM SPEAK</p>
<p><strong>shakes pear</strong>: When was a 2D game where you are a mouse running around to get cheese the same as Wizard 101?</p>
<p><strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: STOPOSFDOG NOOOO WERE GETTING SIDETRACKED</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>freestyle dance teacher changed Misuzu Aisaka’s nickname to momsuzu</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>momsuzu</strong>: Fitting.</p>
<p><strong>xXbigtiddieXx</strong>: does that mean kasumi is daddysumi</p>
<p><strong>get (un)lucky</strong>: AJKSFHJSADFSD PELAS</p>
<p><strong>the fun in funeral</strong>: NOO</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>xXbigtiddiesXx changed Kasumi Izumo’s nickname to daddysumi</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>daddysumi changed their nickname to FUCK YOU</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Seishi Yodogawa</strong>: that name also fits</p>
<p><strong>FUCK YOU</strong>: FUCK YOU</p>
<p><strong>Mitsunari Koga</strong>: This chat is putting tears into my eyes.</p>
<p><strong>Narumi Oosone</strong>: /pos or neg????????</p>
<p><strong>Mitsunari Koga</strong>: I don't even know.</p>
<p><strong>Kego Sakuma</strong>: WAIT MITSUNARI HOW ARE YOU TYPING????</p>
<p><strong>Mikoto Itsuki</strong>: dont you have literal baby hands</p>
<p><strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: BADY AHDNS?????</p>
<p><strong>FUCK YOU</strong>: DID YOU TRY TO TYPE BABY HANDS????</p>
<p><strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: ^^^^^^^</p>
<p><strong>the fun in funeral</strong>: HE DOESNT HAVE BABY HANDS HE LIKE DOESNT HAVE HANDS</p>
<p><strong>Kazuomi Samejima</strong>: NO ANHSD</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kazuomi Samejima changed Mitsunari Koga’s nickname to NO HANDS????</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>NO HANDS????</strong>: Just because I have my children on my hands doesn't mean I can't type?</p>
<p><strong>Seishi Yodogawa</strong>: UHH YES IT DOES</p>
<p><strong>momsuzu</strong>: Do you think they are typing for him?</p>
<p><strong>xXbigtiddiesXx</strong>: type for me children</p>
<p><strong>Kego Sakuma</strong>: sERIHTRDTOP</p>
<p><strong>FUCK YOU</strong>: STOPP OH MY GOD</p>
<p><strong>NO HANDS????</strong>: The question will remain unanswered.</p>
<p><strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: CLASS CRYPTIC</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>freestyle dance teacher changed Kego Sakuma’s name to bruhcoli</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>bruhcoli</strong>: i would excuse this name had it not been for the spelling mistake</p>
<p><strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: WHAT SPELLING MSITAKE</p>
<p><strong>Marin Mizuta</strong>: Big sis thinks broccoli has two cs??~ (●´ω｀●)</p>
<p><strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: WWHAT</p>
<p><strong>the fun in funeral</strong>: maiko please</p>
<p><strong>get (un)lucky</strong>: MAIKASDKSJNFASDFSDF</p>
<p><strong>Narumi Oosone</strong>: HELPSDFJSDLF</p>
<p><strong>FUCK YOU</strong>: MAIKO I WILL KIASFLL YOU???</p>
<p><strong>Mikoto Itsuki</strong>: maiko you are on thin ice one more pea sized brain comment and i beat ur ass</p>
<p><strong>xXbigtiddiesXx</strong>: omg hahaha sexy</p>
<p><strong>Kazuomi Samejima</strong>: ARUMA STOP</p>
<p><strong>Narumi Oosone</strong>: miko i beg of you do not kill aruma</p>
<p><strong>Mikoto Itsuki</strong>: fine</p>
<p><strong>bruhcoli</strong>: why do horny people have ruma names</p>
<p><strong>Akira Tsuchiya</strong>: true lol</p>
<p>
  <strong>chef boyrdee</strong>: PLEASE TELL ME THE AWFUL SPELLING WAS ON PURPOSE
</p>
<p>
  <strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: IT WAS DW
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chef boyrdee</strong>: mikoto was so fucking ready oh my god
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chef boyrdee</strong>: kinda hot ngl
</p>
<p>
  <strong>get (un)lucky</strong>: NARUMI?DFSDFD
</p>
<p>
  <strong>FUCK YOU</strong>: narumi gay on main
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chef boyrdee</strong>: YOU CANNOT TALK
</p>
<p>
  <strong>FUCK YOU</strong>: fair
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
      <em>Akira Tsuchiya changed Marin Mizuta’s nickname to wouldnt you like to know weatherboy</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Akira Tsuchiya</strong>: i had inspiration
</p>
<p>
  <strong>bruhcoli</strong>: AKIRA PLWEASE
</p>
<p>
  <strong>the fun in funeral</strong>: AJDFHSJDFGJSDFHGSD
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Marin Mizuta</strong>: Oh!! A vine???~ (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Seishi Yodogawa</strong>: NOO WHY DOES MARIN KNOW IT
</p>
<p>
  <strong>shakes pear</strong>: I stg like every upperclassmen has either said it to her or shown it to her.
</p>
<p>
  <strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: how the fuck are you even an ultimate weather forecaster do you just. Know the Weather?? /gen
</p>
<p>
  <strong>momsuzu</strong>: I was about to answer your question but I absolutely hate you you wrote that sentence grammatically so i'm not telling you.
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Kazuomi Samejima</strong>: JAHSDAJSD
</p>
<p>
  <strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: NOOOOOO MISUZU I TAKE IT BACK
</p>
<p>
  <strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: what if i write it super cooly
</p>
<p>
  <strong>momsuzu</strong>: I’m not letting you try again after you just wrote, “cooly”.
</p>
<p>
  <strong>FUCK YOU</strong>: GET HER ASS BABE
</p>
<p>
  <strong>bruhcoli</strong>: WHATKJESGR??
</p>
<p>
  <strong>get (un)lucky</strong>: KJSDFHSJDFD HUH
</p>
<p>
  <strong>momsuzu</strong>: I'm going to ignore what you just called me due to how angry I am at Maiko.
</p>
<p>
  <strong>FUCK YOU</strong>: eep okay</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>wouldn’t you like to know weatherboy</strong>: BIG SIS JUSTS GOT INSPIRATION FOR AKIRAS NAME PLEASE LET HER CHANGE IT!!!!~ ≧◡≦
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>get (un)lucky</strong>: go ahead???
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
    <strong>
      <em>wouldn’t you like to know weatherboy changed Akira Tsuchiya’s nickname to r/niceguys</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>the fun in funeral</strong>: AHSJFSAJFHAHAHHAHAHAHSJDH
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>FUCK YOU</strong>: KAJNFJASFA
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>xXbigtiddiesXx</strong>: OH MY GODHAHAHHD
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Seishi Yodogawa</strong>: IM FUCKIGN CRYING /POS
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>r/niceguys</strong>: I DONT EVEN HAVE REDDIT FUCK YOU
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mikoto Itsuki</strong>: thats a fucking lie you’re a mod on r/im14andthisisdeep
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: AKIRA
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Kazuomi Samejima</strong>: AKIRA ARE YOU EMO???????
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chef boyrdee</strong>: everyone wants to park in the shade but no one wants to plant a tree *pensive*
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Seishi Yodogawa</strong>: STOPOSJDFSDFKASKD
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>get (un)lucky</strong>: I AHTE THAT ONE PLEASE
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>bruhcoli</strong>: THE TEARS IN MY EYAYSA
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>r/niceguys</strong>: I HATE YOU ALL /LH
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>shakes pear</strong>: AKIRA WHATS YOUR USER?
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>the fun in funeral</strong>: akira how much karma do you have
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>r/niceguys</strong>: WERE CHANGING THE SUBJECT PLEASE CHANGE ANOTHER NAME
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
    <strong>
      <em>freestyle dance teacher changed Mikoto Itsuki’s nickname to ipod</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>xXbigtiddiesXx</strong>: ASJKFDSJHDHFGDG????
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>bruhcoli</strong>: HAHAHSAHSH HELPP
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>ipod</strong>:
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: NO WAIT MIKOTO IM SORRY
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
    <strong>
      <em>chef boyrdee changed ipod’s nickname to mikoko!! &lt;3</em>
    </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chef boyrdee</strong>: is that better mikoto :D
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>mikoko!! &lt;3</strong>: ... yes thank you.
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Kazuomi Samejima</strong>: gay lolol
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>mikoko!! &lt;3</strong>: DIE
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
      <em>freestyle dance teacher changed Seishi Yodogawa’s nickname to nancy drew</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>nancy drew</strong>: i'm not a detective?????
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: isn't nancy drew the author
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>get (un)lucky</strong>: NO OH MY GOD???
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>NO HANDS????</strong>: She’s the main character, Maiko.
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: WHOOPS UH OH
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Kazuomi Samejima</strong>: AHDASDHAAHHAHAHA MAIKO PLEASSEEEEE
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>the fun in funeral</strong>: this just in! 15 gay teenagers are stupid.
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>bruhcoli</strong>: STOPOOPOPPPP OH MY GOD
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>get (un)lucky:</strong> POOPOPPP??????
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>bruhcoli</strong>: I HATE IT EHRE /LH
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Kazuomi Samejima</strong>: ur so lucky mikoto is too busy being a lesbian or else ur ass would be gone
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: ??? IT WOULD BE GONE????
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>r/niceguys</strong>: KJHDSFSD
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>FUCK YOU</strong>: mikoto would steal ur ass so that it isnt hot
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>xXbigtiddiesXx</strong>: ASS TAKING SURGERY
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>nancy drew</strong>: KAHSDHASHAHA
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>the fun in funeral</strong>: HOW MUCH WOULD THTA COST
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>xXbigtiddiesXx</strong>r: ur voluptuous, sexy JUICY ass is all ;PPP
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chef boyrdee</strong>: NEVER SEND ANYTHING LIKE THAT AAGAIN
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>xXbigtiddiesXx</strong>: DO THEY KEEP LIKE ASS CONTAINERS
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>nancy drew</strong>: PKEASE SOMEONE DERAIL THIS CONVERSATION I CANNOT TAKE ITTSSD
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>bruhcoli</strong>: WHO PUT THOSE TEARS IN MY EYESASD /POSS
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>FUCK YOU</strong>: IM CACKLINGD HELP
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>get (un)lucky</strong>: ASS PRISON
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>wouldn’t you like to know weatherboy</strong>: YOU BETTER BEHAVE OR BIG SIS TAKING UR ASS TO PRISON!!!~ (▰˘◡˘▰)
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Kazuomi Samejima</strong>: MARIN NOOO THIS IS AWFUL
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>momsuzu</strong>: What an unsanitary but interesting conversation i've come back to.
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>the fun in funeral</strong>: INTERESTING???????
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chef boyrdee</strong>: PLEASE IM JUST IMAGINING THE SCENE IN THE LEGO MOVIE WHERE ALL THE COOL LEGOS ARE IN CELLS EXCEPT THEY ARE JUST ASSES
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Kazuomi Samejima</strong>: PLEASE MAIKO CHANGE MY NAME OR SOMETHING CHANGE THE TOPIC
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: I WOULD BUT I. HAVE NO INSPIRATION
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>momsuzu</strong>: Think of something, please. For my sanity.
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>freestyle dance teacher:</strong> I
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>:
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: UHHH
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
      <em>freestyle dance teacher changed Kazuomi Samejima’s nickname to big guy</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>xXbigtiddiesXx</strong>: BIG GUY???????
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>nancy drew</strong>: FUCKIGNG BIG GUY??????
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>bruhcoli</strong>: P
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>bruhcoli</strong>: PARDON
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>the fun in funeral</strong>: AHSDASFAHA.HHAHAHASDHFS
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>big guy</strong>: WHY AM I BIG GUY
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>momsuzu</strong>: Not what i was expecting
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>r/niceguys</strong>: IM PISSINSGJNFGGGG
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chef boyrdee</strong>: lol maiko mikoto says she’s gonna beat ur ass
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>freestyle dance teacher</strong>: NOOOO I THOUGH SHE WAS TAKING ME TO ASS PRISON
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>the fun in funeral</strong>: THIS IS HAPPENING TOO FAST IM STILL NOT OVER MAIKO THINKING NANCY DREW WROTE NANCY DREW AND NOW SHE’S GETTING BEZAT UP????
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>bruhcoli</strong>: M.MIKOTO FUCKING SNAPPED?????
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>NO HANDS????</strong>: It was bound to happen.
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>shakes pear</strong>: What's going on?
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>r/niceguys</strong>: Maiko’s getting her ass beat and taken to prison does anyone have any words for her
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>get (un)lucky</strong>: JAHSBFJASHFASHFAH
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&gt;shakes pear</strong>: WAITAIT MAIKO’S GETTING BEAT UP? LIKE RN?????????
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>momsuzu</strong>: Yes.
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>nancy drew</strong>: maiko getting beat up has caused nico to stop typing with proper grammar what a moment this is
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chef boyrdee</strong>: I CAN SEE MIKOTO IN THE HALLS W HER UNCONSCIOUS BODY WHERE IS SHE TAKING HER
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>xXbigtiddiesXx</strong>: ass prison????
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>get (un)lucky</strong>: MAIKOS WHOLE BODY IS GOING TO ASS PRISON???
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>the fun in funeral</strong>: SDJKFHGJSDFG
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chef boyrdee</strong>: PLEASE OH MY GOD WE WOKE UP MS YUKIZOME
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>nancy drew</strong>: ACTUALLY????
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>bruhcoli</strong>: SHES SCOLDING MIKOTO IN THE HALLS
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>bruhcoli</strong>: IM HERE W NARUMI WE CAN SEE THEM LMAO
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>the fun in funeral</strong>: THIS IS A NIGHTMAREJFSSD
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chef boyrdee</strong>: I
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chef boyrdee</strong>: ASJHDASD&amp;Y#*%&amp;Y$&amp;W%$#^??&gt;
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>get (un)lucky:</strong> WHAT HAPPENED??
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>wouldn’t you like to know weatherboy</strong>: ARE YOU GUYS OKAY???? (⊙︿⊙✿)
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>r/niceguys</strong>: HUH
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Momsuzu</strong>: Oh dear.
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chef boyrdee</strong>: MI
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chef boyrdee</strong>: MIKOTO JUST THREW MAIKO AT YUKIZOME AND NOW SHES RUNNING???? AWAY?ASDFD
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>the fun in funeral</strong>: WHAJSTES
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>r/niceguys</strong>: HELPSDFSDF
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>gets (un)lucky</strong>: MIKOTO UR GONNA GET SUSPENDED PLEASE STOPP
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>shakes pear</strong>: She’s dabbing on the haters.
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>bruhcoli</strong>: YUKIZOME JUST TACKLED MIKOTO?????????$%^^
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>nancy drew</strong>: WHAT
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>momsuzu</strong>: I know this is very exciting, but I suggest you all go to bed. It's almost midnight.
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>shakes pear</strong>: MISUZU MIKOTO IS GETTING FUCKING MURDERED?
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>momsuzu</strong>: She’s already dead, therefore does not need more sleep, while the lot of you who are still alive, do.
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>momsuzu</strong>: Bed. Now.
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>get (un)lucky</strong>: WAIT BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO MIKOTO???
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chef boyrdee</strong>: she has a detention lololol
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>FUCK YOU</strong>: LAME
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. one time monodora appearance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>freestlye dance teacher</b>: i just wanna talk</p>
<p><b>freestlye dance teacher</b>: tell us why you have feces fingers /j</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: FEECWES FINGERS</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b><i>Monodora has entered the chat.</i></b>
</p>
<p><b>Monodora</b>: L4MO3S!!! 1M H3R3 T0 M4K3 TH1NGS R34L 1NT3R3EST1NG!!!!</p>
<p><b>bruhcoli</b>: WWHAT THE FUCK</p>
<p>
  <b><i>Monodora changed 15 names.</i></b>
</p>
<p><b>Monodora</b>: H4V3 FUN LUVS X0X &lt;3</p>
<p>
  <b><i>Monodora left the chat.</i></b>
</p>
<p><b>kins sonic</b>: what did he do</p>
<p><b>kins sonic</b>: WAIT</p>
<p><b>got a concussion pole dancing</b>: lololol get fucked</p>
<p><b>got a concussion pole dancing</b>: WHATSHRIGKSJANFA</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: HOW DOES HE KNOW THIS????</p>
<p><b>hasn’t washed their hands in years</b>: I-</p>
<p><b>had done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: monodora you have three</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: PLEASE</p>
<p><b>cried because they aren’t tall enough to play guitar hero</b>: @<b>was a musical.ly star</b> WHO TF</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: IT WASN’T FOR LONG I SWEAR</p>
<p><b>first crush was sonia from sonic underground</b>: Monodora changed our names to mildly embarrassing secrets?</p>
<p><b>kins sonic</b>: on brand</p>
<p><b>dropped a baby because kasumi sent them a picture of herself</b>: Seems that way.</p>
<p><b>is using a fake name</b>: what’s all the racket about??</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of commiting murder</b>: yeah you guys are like. blowing up my phone lol</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of commiting murder</b>: wait a fucking second</p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: SOME OF THESE THINGS ARE NOT LIKE THE OTHERS</p>
<p><b>favourite song of all time is busted from phineas and ferb</b>: SAHDFBJASDFHSDJGSFG</p>
<p><b>got a concussion pole dancing</b>: HELLO WHICH OF US USES A FAKE NAME????</p>
<p><b>kins sonic</b>: @ fake name person would you like us to use your real name or fake name??</p>
<p><b>is using a fake name</b>: it’s more for cover purposes bcz of another thing so i'd prefer if you kept with the current one but thank you for asking</p>
<p><b>kins sonic</b>: got it!! :DD</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: @kins sonic ur ayumu arent you</p>
<p><b>kins sonic</b>: NOT EVEN EVERYONE HAS SPOKEN YET WAIT A FUCKING SECOND</p>
<p><b>first crush was sonia from sonic underground</b>: No they're right its Ayumu.</p>
<p><b>kins sonic</b>: ASKJDFHFUCK</p>
<p>
  <b><i>first crush was sonia from sonic underground changed kins sonic’s name to get (un)lucky.</i></b>
</p>
<p><b>kins sonic</b>: as revenge im outing @<b>first crush was sonia from sonic underground</b> as nico</p>
<p><b>cried because they aren’t tall enough to play guitar hero</b>: WHAT</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: HOW SHE’S LTIERALLY SO UGLY</p>
<p><b>first crush was sonia from sonic underground</b>: I WAS SEVEN?</p>
<p>
  <b><i>kins sonic changed first crush was sonia from sonic underground’s name to shakes pear.</i></b>
</p>
<p><b>has hyperacusis</b>: ayumu and nico why did you both have sonic related secrets</p>
<p><b>shakes pear</b>: We both just share(d) an interest in Sonic?</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: we’re sonic hoes</p>
<p><b>got a concussion pole dancing</b>: WOAH WAIT HYPERACUSIS WHATS THAT???</p>
<p><b>has hyperacusis</b>: im sensitive to noise (more than the average person)</p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: I like how some of these are incredibly personal and others are stupid</p>
<p><b>favourite song of all time is busted from phineas and ferb</b>: are you calling busted by candance flynn and venessa doof stupid</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: KJAHSDFJSDF</p>
<p><b>cried because they aren’t tall enough to play guitar hero</b>: AHAHSDASF</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: BUSTED ISNT ACTUALLY THAT GOOD</p>
<p><b>favourite song of all time is busted from phineas and ferb</b>: OH FUCK OFF VOCALOID FAN</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: STOP OMG</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: CAN EVERYONE JUST WRITE A SHORT MESSAGE IN THE CHAT?? I WANNA SEE EVERYONES THING</p>
<p><b>got a concussion pole dancing</b>: hey bestie</p>
<p><b>cried because they aren’t tall enough to play guitar hero</b>: eyy</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: hi</p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: :^)</p>
<p><b>dropped a baby because kasumi sent them a picture of herself</b>: Afternoon.</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: i hate this</p>
<p><b>is using a fake name</b>: hello</p>
<p><b>has a fursona</b>: ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ</p>
<p><b>hasn’t washed their hands in years</b>: Hi.</p>
<p><b>has hyperacusis</b>: hey</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b>: :DD</p>
<p><b>favourite song of all time is busted from phineas and ferb</b>: fuck</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: I WAS GONNA SAY THAT</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b>: @<b>has a fursona</b> PICS PLZ??? I HAVE ONE TOO THEY CAN BE TWINSIES</p>
<p><b>has a fursona</b>: omg ofc!!!! (o´▽`o) </p>
<p><b>has a fursona</b>: <span class="u">marinbutshesaysarfarf.png</span></p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: A BANGER</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b>: they’re literally so cool omg</p>
<p><b>got a concussion pole dancing</b>: why is their name marin tho?????</p>
<p><b>has hyperacusis</b>: i</p>
<p><b>got a concussion pole dancing</b>: WAIT I TAKEW IT BACK</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b>: ADSFKJASDJFHADSHAHFH</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS</p>
<p><b>got a concussion pole dancing</b>: I TOOK IT BACK IT DOESNT COUNT</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: HADASHAHAHAH</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: @ STUPID ASS MOTHERFUCKER WITH THE POLE DANCING SECRET I WILL ACTUALLY BEAT YOUR ASS</p>
<p><b>favourite song of all time is busted from phineas and ferb</b>: PLEASE</p>
<p><b>got a concussion pole dancing</b>: NONONOFNSDF I ALREADY GOT MY ASS BEAT LAST WEEK PLEASE NOT AGAIN</p>
<p><b>cried because they aren’t tall enough to play guitar hero</b>: LMAOOOO</p>
<p><b>shakes pear</b>: @<b>got a concussion pole dancing</b> Hey, Maiko.</p>
<p><b>got a concussion pole dancing</b>: FUCK YOU /j</p>
<p>
  <b><i>shakes pear changed got a concussion pole dancing’s name to freestyle dance teacher.</i></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b><i>shakes pear changed has a fursona’s name to wouldn’t you like to know weather boy.</i></b>
</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: absolute boss of a fursona tho marin</p>
<p><b>wouldn’t you like to know weather boy</b>: (o^▽^o)</p>
<p><b>is using a fake name</b>: @<b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b> fursona pics NOW</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b>: I CANT IT’LL GIVE AWAY WHO I AMS DFKASDF</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: this is so sad</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: anyways @<b>hasn’t washed their hands in years</b> i am CONCERNED</p>
<p><b>is using a fake name</b>: THEY HAVE SHIT AHNDS</p>
<p><b>hasn’t washed their hands in years</b>: Please do not refer to my hands as “shit hands” if you’re able to restrain yourself. /hj</p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: KAJEHFAFAF</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: okay shit hands /j</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b>: PLEASE DONT BULLY THEM</p>
<p><b>freestlye dance teacher</b>: i just wanna talk</p>
<p><b>freestlye dance teacher</b>: tell us why you have feces fingers /j</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: FEECWES FINGERS</p>
<p><b>is using a fake name</b>: STGSOJDGAAHHAHAHA</p>
<p><b>hasn’t washed their hands in years</b>: I have no use for my hands.</p>
<p><b>cried because they aren’t tall enough to play guitar hero</b>: OHHKASHFSDF</p>
<p><b>shakes pear</b>: THAT MAKES A LOT MORE SENSE AND MAKES IT SIGNIFICANTLY LESS CONCERNING THANK YOU MITSUNARI.</p>
<p>
  <b><i>hasn’t washed their hands in years changed their name to NO HANDS????</i></b>
</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: that begs the question though</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: how does mitsu wipe his ass</p>
<p><b>is using a fake name</b>: PLEASE DONT</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b>: AJSHAHSAHAS</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: DO HIS PUPPETS EAT HIS ASS????????</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: STOP I DONT WANT TO THINK ABOUT THIS</p>
<p><b>has hyperacusis</b>: YOURE DESPICALBLE /hj</p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: NONON IM IMAGINING IT ITS SO AEFUL</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: mitsu answer the question i beg of you please</p>
<p>
  <b>NO HANDS????</b>: I’m not answering that.
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: PLEASE</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: if you dont answer we’re all just gonna assume that your puppets lick the shit off your asshole /hj</p>
<p><b>dropped a baby because kasumi sent them a picture of herself</b>: Speak for yourself.</p>
<p><b>cried because they aren’t tall enough to play guitar hero</b>: HASHHAF</p>
<p><b>has hyperacusis</b>: I AM THIS CLOSE TO FUCKING LEAVING /hj</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: WHOEVER YOU ARE YOU ARE GETTING SDESTOEYED /lh</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b>: ??????GHAHSDFHAFSH</p>
<p><b>NO HANDS????</b>: Fine.</p>
<p><b>NO HANDS????</b>:</p>
<p><b>cried because they aren’t tall enough to play guitar hero</b>: suspense</p>
<p><b>dropped a baby because kasumi sent them a picture of herself</b>: Mitsunari?</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: HHES OFFLINE</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: HOLY FUCKING SHIT I THNK I HEAR HIM</p>
<p><b>favourite song of all time is busted from phineas and ferb</b>: omg i cannot believe our resident musically star is gonna die</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: mom. dad. let’s get one thing straight. im, not. and i think im being pretty crystal, queer. ;PP /c</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: PLEASE HE’S GOING TO KILL ME</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: PLEASEPLEASEPELA</p>
<p><b>wouldn’t you like to know weatherboy</b>: good riddance you musicaller (◕‿◕)</p>
<p><b>is using a fake name</b>: I DONT THINK THATS WHAT THEYRE CALLED</p>
<p><b>shakes pear</b>: Musicalliers.</p>
<p><b>dropped a baby because kasumi sent them a picture of herself</b>: That’s arguably worse.</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: help is musicaller alive</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: Hello dear classmates, It’s Mitsunari. I’ve finished my deed.</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: This phone belongs to Saiji, by the way.</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: AHSHAHKJSHDFJADFSDF</p>
<p><b>wouldnt you like to know weather boy</b>: big sis hopes saiji-kun has a nice time in heaven!! (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: MITSU DID YOU KILL SAIJI???</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: No, he’s just unconscious.</p>
<p><b>is using a fake name</b>: BYE</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b>: ???????JUST UNCONSCIOUS</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: can we talk about the fact that saiji was a musically star though</p>
<p><b>dropped a baby because kasumi sent them a picture of herself</b>: No. I don’t want videos of Saiji when he was 14 lip syncing to nightcore pop music with his shirt off.</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: At least you haven’t seen them.</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: BAJFHASHAHAHAHAHASD</p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: THERE’S TEARS IN MY EYES /POS</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: SAIJI ARE YOU OKAY</p>
<p><b>is using a fake name</b>: MITSUNARI HOW DID YOU KNOW SAIJI WAS A MUSICALLY STAR??</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>:</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: I might’ve been a pretty big fan of his.</p>
<p><b>has hyperacusis</b>: oh my god</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: DIDY OU GUYS MAKE MUSICALS TOGETHER</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: I didn’t know him at the time, so no, but did I recognize him on the first day of school.</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: I asked him about it and he stared at me before he told me he was sorry.</p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: WHY CAN I SEE THAT</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: imagine showing up to a funeral and just seeing the guy who’s running it</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: AND JUST FUKCING GOING</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: is that that one kid on musically</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: PLEASEHAHAHAHA</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: JUST FUCKING MUMBLING IT TO YOUSELF JNSDFABAHS</p>
<p><b>shakes pear</b>: OH MY GOD. /POS</p>
<p><b>cried because they aren’t tall enough to play guitar hero</b>: IM DEADJANSDFASF</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: Sorry to cut this lovely conversation short, but it seems the star himself has woken up.</p>
<p><b>was a musical.ly star</b>: I’ll be back shortly. :)</p>
<p>
  <b><i>was a musical.ly star changed their name to the fun in funeral.</i></b>
</p>
<p><b>the fun in funeral</b>: FUCK YOU GUYS /LH</p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: AHAHAHHASHDA</p>
<p><b>is using a fake name</b>: mitsunari is a force to be reckoned with</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: CLASS CRYPTIC</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: ANYWAYS there’s still a bunch of people left!! and i dont wanna talk about saiji’s shirtless 14 year old self!!!!</p>
<p><b>favourite song of all time is busted from phineas and ferb</b>: ayumu’s upset bcz we found out their secret first</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: NO IM NOT</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: who’s left??</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: we should get the less serious/more obvious ones out first</p>
<p><b>has hyperacusis</b>: okay who tf dropped a baby.</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b>: better question who would drop a baby because kasumi sent them a pic of herself</p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: it was out of disgust /j</p>
<p><b>favourite song of all time is busted from phineas and ferb</b>: HEY</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: AHAHHSFHSAJDHFAF</p>
<p><b>the fun in funeral</b>: KASUMISJDFSDJF</p>
<p><b>favourite song of all time is busted from phineas and ferb</b>: you fucks are getting cursed /lh</p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: kasumi i know i just insulted you but busted is actually a slapper</p>
<p><b>favourite song of all time is busted from phineas and ferb</b>: thanks but never say slapper again /j</p>
<p>
  <b><i>favourite song of all time is busted from phineas and ferb changed their name to FUCK YOU.</i></b>
</p>
<p><b>the fun in funeral</b>: @<b>FUCK YOU</b> can u tell us who dropped the baby</p>
<p><b>FUCK YOU</b>: yeah </p>
<p><b>the fun in funeral</b>:</p>
<p><b>the fun in funeral</b>: so</p>
<p><b>FUCK YOU</b>: damn bro you thought i was gonna tell you??</p>
<p><b>FUCK YOU</b>: get FUCKED /lh</p>
<p><b>dropped a baby because kasumi sent them a picture of herself</b>: It’s incredibly obvious anyways, but I appreciate the sentiment.</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: HOW IS IT OBVIOUS ARE WE JUST DUMB</p>
<p><b>has hyperacusis</b>: oh my god</p>
<p><b>cried because they aren’t tall enough to play guitar hero</b>: PLEASE KASUMI</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: i have been thinking about this for like 5 minutes and i still dont know who it is</p>
<p><b>FUCK YOU</b>: literally who is the only person i would send a picture of myself to</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: IDK??????????</p>
<p><b>is using a fake name</b>: UHGH</p>
<p><b>FUCK YOU</b>: WHO TYPES WITH PROPER GRAMMAR</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b>: MITSUNARI WHAT YOUR POINT</p>
<p><b>cried because they aren’t tall enough to play guitar hero</b>: ???????</p>
<p><b>has hyperacusis</b>: you guys are so fucking stupid /lh</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>:THIS IS BULLYING</p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: OKAY MX EARS TELL US WHO IT IS</p>
<p><b>has hyperacusis</b>: ??? it’s misuzu????</p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: ah.</p>
<p><b>NO HANDS????</b>: How did we not get that?</p>
<p><b>shakes pear</b>: Bye we’re the worst.</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: speak for yourself im swag as fuck</p>
<p>
  <b><i>freestyle dance teacher was kicked by has hyperacusis.</i></b>
</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: KJSDFDSFSDF</p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: BRING MAIKO BACK AJDSNA</p>
<p><b>cried because they aren’t tall enough to play guitar hero</b>: DESERVE</p>
<p>
  <b><i>is using a fake name added freestyle dance teacher.</i></b>
</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: my point still stands</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: unlike the pole you danced on lololol</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: THIS IS BULLYING NEXT PERSON</p>
<p>
  <b><i>freestyle dance teacher changed dropped a baby because kasumi sent them a picture of herself’s name to momsuzu.</i></b>
</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: uhhasdfsf??</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: im picking a random one</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: @<b>cried because they aren’t tall enough to play guitar hero</b></p>
<p><b>cried because they aren’t tall enough to play guitar hero</b>: NO</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: WAS THIS LIKE YEARS AGO PLEASE TELL ME IT WAS</p>
<p><b>cried because they aren’t tall enough to play guitar hero</b>: IT WAS LIKE LAST WEEK</p>
<p><b>is using a fake name</b>: BYESDFSDGA</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: OKAY ITS EITHER NARUMI OR KEGO BBCZ EVERYONE ELSE IS TALL ENOUGH</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: DEBATE GO</p>
<p><b>NO HANDS????</b>: Narumi would play Guitar Hero.</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b>: but isnt kego like?? music guy yeah</p>
<p><b>has hyperacusis</b>: narumi has mentioned to me before about how she wanted to play guitar hero</p>
<p><b>has hyperacusis</b>: but i think she has actually played it before and was going to ask one of the kids in the older classes to help her set it up</p>
<p><b>has hyperacusis</b>: she sounded like she had played it before at least</p>
<p><b>cried because they aren’t tall enough to play guitar hero</b>: *does a sexy dance so you forget about this*</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: STOPSNF</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: okay so final verdict??</p>
<p><b>momsuzu</b>: Kego.</p>
<p><b>is using a fake name</b>: kegs</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: the kegster</p>
<p><b>shakes pear</b>: Keggy.</p>
<p><b>is using a fake name</b>: hey mr dj wont you turn the music up</p>
<p><b>cried because they aren’t tall enough to play guitar hero</b>: damn *deep sigh*</p>
<p>
  <b><i>cried because they aren’t tall enough to play guitar hero changed their name to bruhccoli.</i></b>
</p>
<p><b>the fun in funeral</b>: BTW HOW ARE YOU NOT TALL ENOUGH LIKE??</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: THE GUITAR TOUCHES THE FLOOR WHEN I PUT IT ON ITS TOO HARD TO PLAY</p>
<p><b>FUCK YOU</b>: ADFJSNDJD</p>
<p><b>shakes pear</b>: HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED</p>
<p><b>shakes pear</b>: SITTING DOWN?</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>:</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: holy fuck</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: KEGO PLEASE</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: I THINK THE ULT TENNIS PRO IS LIKE UR HEIGHT AND PLAYS GUITAR HERO DID YOU EVER ASK HIM????</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: NO I DIDNT THINK OF IT</p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: wait ive got his number</p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: ***-903-1151</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: ok thanks ill call</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: in the meantime why dont we do sm else??</p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: wait for it</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: FUCK YOU</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: THAT WAS THE DOMINOS PIZZA CUSTOMER SERVICE NUMBER</p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: ASHHAHAHHAHA</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: WHAT</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: I JUST HAD THE WORST CONVERSATION IN MY LIFE</p>
<p><b>the fun in funeral</b>: PLEASE TELL US</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: the second they picked up i immediately said </p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: hey man im really upset about the fact that i cant play guitar hero and since we’re both like 3’5 can you give me some tips last time i tried to play i broke down so i really need this right now</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: AND THE LADY ON THE OTHER SIDE JUST SAYS</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: damn that sucks but is this dominos pizza’s fault or??</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: HAHAHSAHDASDFAF</p>
<p><b>the fun in funeral</b>: KEGO OMGSDJFN</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: NO BUT THEN I WASNT THINKING AND JUST REPLIED</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: Yes.</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: AND HUNG UP</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: SHES PROBABLY SO SCARED RN???</p>
<p><b>is using a fake name</b>: GOD KAJDF</p>
<p><b>shakes pear</b>: I would be so paranoid if that happened to me, I hope she's okay.</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: SHOULD I CALL BACK</p>
<p><b>FUCK YOU</b>: NO YOU’LL MAKE IT WORSE?????</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: HAHAHSDJASDJAHS</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: OKOK I WONT</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: IM IMMEDIATLY CHANGING THE SUBJECT BCZ THIS HAS BEEN ON MY MIND SINCE I SAW THEIR SECRETS</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: @ WAP TWINS WHO ARE YOU</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: WAP TWINS??</p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: omg wap twin where are you</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: bye i want no part in this</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: NO YOU ARE GETTING EXPOSED</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: idc who u are i want those videos</p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: ME TOO I WANNA LEARN</p>
<p><b>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it</b>: pretty sure im just physically unable to do it which sucks because i have a dumpster ass ;PP</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: WAIT</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: WHOS GOT THE FATTEST JUICY MOST PLUMP ASS IN THE CLASS</p>
<p><b>NO HANDS????</b>: Please no.</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: I DONT KNOW????</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: ARUMA HANDS DOWN</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b>: I KNOW HAVE YOU EVER WALKED BEHIND HER WHEN SHE WALKS UP THE STAIRS</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: SO TRUE</p>
<p><b>the fun in funeral</b>: ARE YOU GUYS OKAY???</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b>: ITS CALLED HOMOPHOBIA</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b>: FUCK</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b>: I MEANT HOMOSEXUAL</p>
<p><b>is using a fake name</b>: AKJSFNAAHHAHAHHA</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: MY HOMOPHOBIA LEVELS WHEN I SEE A PRETTY GIRL</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b>: SOTPOHOHP</p>
<p>
  <b><i>is unable to do the wap dance and is really upset about it changed their name to xXbigtiddiesXx.</i></b>
</p>
<p><b>xXbigtiddiesXx</b>: OKAY WAP TWIN PLEASE TELL ME WHO U R SO U CAN TEACH ME???</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: uhhh</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: gotta blast</p>
<p><b>xXbigtiddiesXx</b>: NO COME BACK</p>
<p><b>wouldnt you like to know weatherboy</b>: that okay!! big sis knows its akira-kun!! (* ^ ω ^)</p>
<p><b>the fun in funeral</b>: HUH</p>
<p><b>is using a fake name</b>: NO FUCKING WAY</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: MARIN HOW DO U KNOW????</p>
<p><b>wouldnt you like to know weatherboy</b>: akira-kun showed big sis the videos! he’s rather talented!!!</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: @<b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b> AKIRA YOU SHOWED MARIN UR WAP DANCES????????</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: IDK I THOUGHT SHE’D HAVE GOOD INPUT?????</p>
<p><b>FUCK YOU</b>: AHAHSBDHASAHHAHA</p>
<p><b>wouldn’t you like to know weatherboy</b>: was big sis’ input not good enough for you??? (＃`Д´)</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: NONO IT WAS THANK YOU</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: akira send the videos NOW</p>
<p><b>has done the wap dance multiple times on video</b>: one day maybe.</p>
<p>
  <b><i>has done the wap dance multiple times on video changed their name to r/niceguys.</i></b>
</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: OKAY LAST NOT KINDA SERIOUS ONE</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: @<b>listens to vocaloid</b></p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: hey bestie who’s ur fav singer</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: len and rin ofc</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: bye get out</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: WHATS UR FAV SONG THO??</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: HEY MR MUSIC TSUYOKU DAITE</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: HEY MR MUUUUUSIC</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: ODORASETE YO</p>
<p><b>momsuzu</b>: Oh.</p>
<p><b>momsuzu</b>: I believe I’ve heard that coming from Kazuomi’s room before?</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: </p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: shit</p>
<p><b>shakes pear</b>: BYE</p>
<p><b>r/niceguys</b>: AHAHSAJDHSASD</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: ITS ACTUALLY REALLY GOOD WORKOUT MUSIC??</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: ITS OK KAZUOMI VOCALOID BANGS</p>
<p><b>listens to vocaloid</b>: THANK YOU TRUTH SPEAKER</p>
<p>
  <b><i>listens to vocaloid changed their name to big guy.</i></b>
</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: OKAY SO.</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: who’s left secret and class mate wise</p>
<p><b>NO HANDS????</b>: For secrets, I believe it's the person who uses a fake name, the one who dreams pleasantly of murder and the one with hyperacusis.</p>
<p><b>bruhccoli</b>: okay proper grammar /lh</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: what about classmate wise??</p>
<p><b>momsuzu</b>: Narumi, Seishi and Mikoto.</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b>: i think it’s better if we all just say who we are but idk mines not as bad as the other two so idk if they’re comfy w it</p>
<p><b>is using a fake name</b>: nah dw i can say who i am</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b>: @<b>has hyperacusis</b> ???</p>
<p><b>has hyperacusis</b>: sure.</p>
<p><b>r/niceguys</b>: this is going surprisingly well ngl</p>
<p><b>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder</b>: DONT JYNX IT SHHH</p>
<p>
  <b><i>regularly falls asleep to the thought of committing murder changed their name to chef boyrdee.</i></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b><i>has hyperacusis changed their name to mikoko!! &lt;3.</i></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b><i>is using a fake name changed their name to nancy drew.</i></b>
</p>
<p><b>chef boyrdee</b>: its nothing major dw!! i got in touch with a doctor and asked about it and she said it had something to do my ocd and other thingz like trauma so its not bad its just a symptom. I love every single one of u so much and would never harm you guys :D</p>
<p><b>mikoko!! &lt;3</b>: i know its kinda lame but could you guys be like a fraction quieter now that you're aware of it?? you guys are so fun and i actually really like watching u guys be chaotic but sometimes its a little overwhelming</p>
<p><b>nancy drew</b>: id prefer not to tell u guys my actual name</p>
<p><b>nancy drew</b>: dont take it personally thought! its for cover reasons and would put all of us in danger </p>
<p><b>nancy drew</b>: i really value you guys as my friends and want to keep you out of my personal life for your safety</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: </p>
<p><b>mikoko!! &lt;3</b>: guys??</p>
<p><b>get (un)lucky</b>: IM CRYING /POS</p>
<p><b>nancy drew</b>: HUH WAIT</p>
<p><b>chef boyrdee</b>: WHAT???</p>
<p><b>r/niceguys</b>: WE LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!</p>
<p><b>FUCK YOU</b>: IM SO PROUD OF U GUYS OMG???</p>
<p><b>wouldnt you like to know weatherboy</b>: BIG SIS THINK THE FACT THAT YOU GUYS FEEL COMFORTABLE TELLING US THIS IS &lt;33333!!!!! ＼(≧▽≦)／!!!!</p>
<p><b>freestyle dance teacher</b>: 100% ALL OF IT WILL BE QUIETER NO PROBLEM AND IF YOU GUYS EVER NEED ANYTHING WE’RE HERE 4 U!!!!!!</p>
<p><b>bruhcol</b>i: LITERALLY ALL THREE OF YOU ABSOLUTE TROOPERS I WANT TO GIVE U ALL KISSES SO BAD</p>
<p><b>xXbigtiddiesXx</b>: FUCK IT IM COMING TO HUG YOU GUYS</p>
<p><b>momsuzu</b>: I feel like a proud parent right now. You’re all such lovely people and we value you as much as you do to us.</p>
<p><b>NO HANDS????</b>: Ditto. You guys make my life so much better.</p>
<p><b>the fun in funeral</b>: OKAY WE’RE ALL MEETING UP IN AYUMU’S DORM ITS DECIDED AND WERE ALL GONNA CRY AND HUG</p>
<p><b>nancy drew</b>: HUHSDFSDFADN</p>
<p><b>big guy</b>: IM KIDNAPPING YOU IF YOU TRY TO GET OUT</p>
<p><b>chef boyrdee</b>: AHHHHHSDA YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE??</p>
<p><b>FUCK YOU</b>: KAZUOMAISDJFJSDFNADF</p>
<p><b>shakes pear</b>: This cuddle pile is so nice. :)</p>
<p><b>mikoko!! &lt;3</b>: oh my god i fucking love you guys</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay yes i know this took forever but my brain is going bonkers with interests and school work so IM SORRY but i have plans for future chapters so hopefully there's gonna be more to this!! also i know this secret name game thing has been done so many time but its SO FUN TO WRITE OMG</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>